Night love
by marabouu
Summary: Michelle is a young aristocrat vampire, pretending to be a man called Michael, fighting for her race. Secretly she is in love with her boss Nicholas, who knows nothing about her true identity. Will there be love, or blood? rated M for lemons.
1. introduction

**This is my new story, and I hope that everyone who likes my other story Take me away (wink wink) will give this a chance ;) I am not abandoning my first born Take me away, just having some other ideas. So, let me know what you think about this one and if it's worth of going on. LOVE!**

The night was dark, I could smell the rain that was soon to start. The wind was freezing as I sat on the roof, but for my luck I couldn't feel the cold. I was glad that no one was supposed to know where I was tonight, I liked to work alone. Suddenly the wind blew so hard that it almost took my mask away with it. My long and lightly curly hair was free to dance around my head and shoulders. Yeah, that's why I liked to work alone.

I was a part of Night watchers. The society is something that you could compare to a police force for humans. And our race needed us now more than ever. Us, the vampires have been living among humans since the dawn of the world. They are food to us, but in general we don't like to play with our food. Sometimes we kill them, but as the stronger ones it's our job to look after them. And then there are the werewolves, the **dogs.** Our races have fought against eachother as long as we have existed. They are the ones that we are worried about, they are the ones that the Night watch is for.

And what comes to me, well... I'm part of the night watch but... Yes, there is the but. I am a woman, an aristocrat woman. And women are not allowed to be part of the night watch. Especially not aristocrats. I new that my calling was to fight, not to sit in my house like a guarded treasure, so I made up a plan. My names is Michelle, but my co-workers know me as Michael. We wear masks to hide our identity from our enemies, the dogs, so when I go to work I hide my hair and curves from them as well. Non of them knows that I am a woman, and I'd like to keep it that way. If they new what I am, they wouldn't think of me as an equal to them, they would treat me as a...woman. In our race the male think that we are the weaker ones, that we are something to own and to take care of. To me that means losing my freedom and own will. I am the only child in my family and that makes my father protect me even more. He is so afraid of losing me that he is afraid of letting me live my life alone. He want's me to be mated with the most powerful male in our race, someone who he is sure that can keep me safe. And I can tell you, that sucks.

So there I was, sitting on a rooftop, waiting for the dogs to appear. After a careful listening I heard something,and smelled something. And it wasn't a dog, it was a vampire. _Shit, I didn't tell no one in the center that I am here, shit shit shit._ Ofcorse sometimes I had to work with others, but it was always a risk. I prepared to act like a masculine lonely rider doing his job when my visitor would appear.

"Michael! What the hell are you doing here? Why didn't you report your location to the base?"

Oh fuck, it was Nicholas. Our boss and my secret daydream. Only one look at his flat, hard and chiseled chest made my feet go numb. His hard and masculine body mixed with his dark gaze, well, it was worth of fighting. Literally. But I knew that it wasn't the time for adoring him, it was time for acthing like Michael would.

"Wanted to work alone, sir. Nothing big tonight so more men would have just caused too much attention. "

Nicholas gave me long and calculating look. He must think of me as a weirdo; never take of my mask, never get too close with the other men and always wanting to work with no one else.

"And just how many wolves are you expecting to come Michael?"

Oh how I wished he could say my own name Michelle, not Michael. _Stop it girl! Back to work._

"Mm, about five, sir. But it's nothing I can't handle by myself."

I knew that I was screwed.

"**Five** dogs? There is no way you could take care of them by yourself. You should have reported us before going solo."

Before I had time to came up with a Michael**ish** answer, I smelled them. And so did Nicholas. Without words we took our figthing positions and loaded our guns with silver bullets. When I saw the first wolf jumping towards us behind the wall my instincts took control. With steady hands I started to shoot the dog slowing it down a bit. I knew that the silver bullets didn't work that fast and that we would have to have a face to face fight before the liquid silver would be all around the dog's veins. I slipped my knife from my boot just in time when the werewolf reached me. One smooth move and I slashed my enemy's throat open before I kicked another dog straight to it's nose. I sneaked a peek to see how Nicholas was doing with the other ones. _Yeap, no worries about him._ He allready had taken care of three of them and was coming towards the one I wasn't finished with yet. Not wanting to let him do all the job I returned my attention to the smelly dog growling infront of me, ready to bite my head off. I punched the mutt with my gun and did a really cool, if I may say myself, kungfu kick smashing it against the wall. At this point my shot at it's head was doing it's job and the dog was very near dead so I left it there.

I sensed that Nicholas was standing behind me, breathing heavily. Killing three werewolves in five minutes would make even the best athlete little breathless.

"You'r off this time, but the next time... You will report the others were you are going. Is that clear Michael?"

_Mm, yes Nicholas, more than clear._

"Yes sir. Good night."

**Hope you enjoyed the first chapter and wan't to know more! Review and comment and MAKE LOVE NOT WAR! :D**


	2. the birthday girl

**I'm fast and furious, here is the next chapter allready. Review if you enjoyed, review if you didn't. All thoughts are welcome! :)**

The next night I woke up in the middle of a very **hot** dream about me and Nicholas, doing some really unproper things. One look at the clock and I knew that the sun had just set down. Unfortunately I wouldn't be going out on the streets tonight, it was a day off for Michael. This night was all about Michelle. It was my 18th birthday and my family was throwing me a party. Our house would be stuffed with people, mostly aristocrats,but every vampire that was **something** would be there. I was sure that my dad would be doing some secret research during the party, interviewing candidates for the role of being my future mate. _Like he is never going to succeed in that, hah!_

Instead of getting up from my bed I tried to re-live the moments of my dream. I thought about Nicholas and his hard body, how he had caressed my body and sucked my nipples before touching me down there. And then my favore part: me exposing my fangs and sinking them into his flesh, drinking from him like I had never tasted blood before. Him screaming my name before he would orgasm inside of me...

"Good morning sunshine! Happy birthday babe, how does it feel to be grown up now?"

Like always, my best frend Anna new just the perfect moment to jump in to my room. She had been living with us since her family was killed by the wolves. We were a perfect team and I was happy that we lived at the same house. And she was the only one that new my little secret. Actually, she was the one who had came up with it, ofcorse it was a joke at first but when I had made my mind there was no way she could have talked me out of it. Having her around made my little night trips easier to hide from my parents.

"Good morning for you too. And being a grown up, well... Since I can't grow any older anymore and my father doens't let me live like a grown up... I don't know if it feels like anything!"

We both crakcked up laughing and she jumped on my bed.

"So, how did it go last night? How many freaking, smelling dogs asses did you kick last night?"

"Mm only two, it would have been more but... Nicholas showed up and we fought them together. God he is so hot, why, oh why does he only know me as Michael, tell me Anna?"

My frend looked at me with a smile on her face and folded her arms behind her head.

"Well, could it possibly have something to do with the fact that you pretend to be a man? Don't worry, maybe you'll manage to wake up his gay feelings towards you - AUTCH that hurted! No need to hit me darling, it's only the truth."

I knew that she was right, but it was soooo frustriating to be so close to the man you loved but never be able to tell him, or even let him know who you were. _This is the game you wan't to play, so play it and stop whining. _

"Okay, you are right. But back to the point, what are you going to wear tonight?"

--

The party was starting and Anna and I were waiting in my room for a sign from my father to make our entrance. The only thing that made me happy about this party was that my dress was sooo beautiful; it was a red, silk evening gown and the bodice was embroidered with beads. when I walked it floated around me and made me feel light like a feather. Anna was also a breathtaking sight with her dark green empire lined dress.

Luckily we didn't have to wait too long and soon my father came to inform us that everybody were expecting to see me, the birthday girl. Taking eachothers hands we made our way to the stairs and down to the dancefloor escorted by a storm of applause. _Please, like my birthday is really that big deal. _

After a time that felt like hours I was free to sneak away from the sea of our guests. Just when I was going to find Anna my eyes caught something. Something sexy and something like... Nicholas. _What the fuck is he doing here? Okay don't panick, stay calm. __**Calm**__ I said!_ Before I had time to move he looked straight at me and took my breath away. He looked even more handsome without his work clothes, and more relaxed, if I may say. I tried to cover my face and hide behind someone's back but then I realized that ofcorse he didn't recognize me. _Was that a little smile he just gave me?_ I gave him a quick smile back before I started to panick again and went to find Anna.

"Oh my fucking god you will never believe me! Quess who I just saw standing there?"

For a moment she had this thoughtful look on her face but soon it was replaced by a look of amusement.

"Well, if I have to quess, I would say that it was someone wearing a black, well fitting suit and a white shirt that reveals his gorgeous chest? How close did I hit?"

"What a hell? How did you know what he is wearing? It is Nicholas! Here, at my house! Hide me!"

I had no idea how she had known exactly what he was wearing but the only thing in my mind at the moment was to hide and run, FAST.

" Relax, I am not somekind of a prophet, I just described a man standing behind you and lurking to your direction. And oh, that is Nicholas? He is really hot!"

Behind my back? Nicholas standing behind my back, lurking at me? _How will I run away now? Shit. Relax, he __**doesn't**__ know who you are. And besides, I really don't think that he is lurking you, someone else perhaps._ Anna looked even more amused due to my inner fight that must have been really obviously seen from my face.

I leaned closer to my frend and hissed to her ear;

"Where is he know? How far, will I be able to make a fast exit?"

She giggled before backing away from me.

"Good luck Michelle."

_What the fuck?_

"Why so agitated look when it's your own birthday?"

The voice who spoked to me was a pure, liquid gold to my ears.

**Ahh,everybody loves a handsome vampire dressed in a chest revealing shirt ;)**


	3. Dead end to a party

**New chappie jjiaahh! I noticed that writing action could be fun, but it's SOO much harder in English than in finnish for me. So if you think it sucks I am sorry, review and tell me ;)**

"Ahh yes, well... I just don't feel comfortable in big parties, you know.

Nicholas laugh sounded soft, so different than I had imagined. But then again, I hadn't actually never heard him laughing before. He really was different when he wasn't working. And I liked this new Nicholas even more I had liked the old one I had used to know.

"Yeah, I know the feeling, I don't usually attend to these kind of events but my family insisted me tome come. And actually, now I am happy that I did. And oh, happy birthday, Michelle."

_Oh god he just said my real name. Yes, yes and YES! Now play cool, ask his name. Like the hell I don't know it but..._

"Well thank you, mr...?"

"Oh yes, sorry. I forgot to introduce myself. I am Nicholas, Nicholas Stephens. I am the captain of a night watch, but allso and unfortunately the son of a prime minister of the vampire administration. "

_The son of a prime minister? Well that was something new. _

"Oh really? Well then you certainly now how boring these events can be. But mm, I think that my frend is looking for me now, I think that I should propably be going now..."

I was trying to save myself and get going before I did something stupid infront of the man of my dreams. I was just turning my back at him when I felt one strong hand grabbing me. Before I had time to react I felt how he kissed my hand before letting it go.

"If you have to go, you have to, But it was a pleasure to meet you Michelle. I am looking forward of seeing you again."

It was a miracle that I got my feet working and carrying me away. Sometimes I wished that I really was Michael, the strong fighter at **any circumstances**.Why was it that I could fight a pack of werewolves but couldn't handle one man, a ONE MAN properly? What was the thing?_ Maybe the power is in the mask... Because right now I feel that it certainly isn't in me!_

At the time I reached Anna I was ready to die. I was sure that somehow I had embarassed myself infront of him or did something else really akward.

"That went really well Michelle! You were actually talking to him, being the real you and not Michael!"

"No, no it didn't wen't that good. You don't konw how bad it was."

"Hahaha, relax Michelle. I heard everything, don't forget that we are vampires for god's sake. I can hear really well, remember? And I say that it wen't really well. And by the way, he is still looking at your way, I can almost see the love in his eyes... Hey! Do you think that he has a frend for me?"

"He is looking at here? Act cool. NO! No Anna, DOn't wave at him! Oh god this is stupid, I am acting like a little school girl... And now that I think of it, we have this Robert guy at our work, he is handsome and stuff... "

"Yes, that's it! WHen you two are married we can hang all together and and..."

Suddenly we heard a loud crashing sound that silenced Anna. It didn't take long before the whole room was a chaos. People were running around screaming, furnitures were chashed to the floor. Thats when I smelled **them.**

"Anna, listen to me know. You get in the evacuation tunnel now. Take as many people with you as you can, but don't linger. I wan't you to get away from here and safe."

I saw the horror on her face, she had finally smelled the dogs too. This was just like the night when her parents died and I knew that she was going to die if I didn't get her away right then. I wasn't suprised to see her just standing there, too scared to move. I slapped her face and started to push her towards the downstairs and the tunnel.

Finally she woke from her trance and realized what was really happening.

When I saw that she reached the tunnel with some other people I had time to think about my next move. I wouldn't have time to change my uniform, the dogs were running free in my house, killing my people. Luckily I knew where my father kept his guns and knives from his old days of fighting.

"Michelle, Michelle! Get to the tunnel now, I have called my men to come here at this minute. I wan't you safe, now."

It was Nicholas. He was pulling my hand and pushing me towards the tunnels, just like I had done to Anna a moment ago. Except that I didn'd need help, I knew how to fight.

"We don't have time for this. I can fight and you need help. Just let me go and do your job, don't worry about me."

With that I jerked myself free from his grip and started running towards the library where I knew the guns were.

With a knife I cut my dress shorter and open so I could move better, took couple of guns, loaded them and ran back to the hall.I saw that Nicholas was still near me, shooting and kicking the werewolves and still watching me at the same time.

To his suprise I stabbed one dog who thought of me as an easy meal straight to it's heart and finished it with a bullet to its head. The next one was down in the same way. Luckily I saw that every man of the night watch was there, doing their job. _Everyone except Michael. _I was happy that my coworkers thought that Michael was on a vacation out of the town so they wouldn't wonder where the hell he was.

After a time that felt like hours I saw that no dogs were moving. My house, my beautiful home was ruined. I stood breathless and covered with blood before I collapsed on the floor. And then it hit me; I didn't know where my parents were, I didn't even know if they were alive. I could only hope that they had joined Anna and would be safe by now. To my shame I did something that Michael would have never done, I started to sob. Soon my face was covered with tears that washed away the blood and the stink of the dogs.

Everything was terrible; many vampires had died today and all of them were here to celebrate me, my birthday. And what made this situation even worse was that someone had told the werewolves that there would be a house full of vampires. The location, the security systems, everything. We had a traitor among our species.

**Hope you enjoyed. LOVE!**


	4. Almost kiss

**Hey, here I am again! Sorry it took some time but now you have the new chapter! And my special thanks to jayc3218 who is my only reviewer so far :D But it's okay, I know/hope that other people will wake up soon too. So keep reviewing!**

Suddenly I felt how someone picked me up from the floor and whispered comforting words to my ear. It was Nicholas. In some other time I would have been thrilled, but now I was too numb to care. He wrapped his arms around me and pressed me closer to him.

"It' okay, it's okay.Let gets you away from here. Shh, don't cry..."

I buried my face to his shirt and let my tears dampen it. I tried to speak but I couldn't make any voice so I raised my head and brought my mouth near his ear.

"Anna, my parents? Are they safe? Can you take me to them...?"

"Shh, lets talk about it later. I'm taking you to our safehouse. "

--

**NICHOLAS**

I laid her down on a bed and covered her body with blankets. The sight of her fighting against the werewolves was still clear in my mind. I couldn't understand how she was able to do those things she did. During the fight she was so strong, but after... When she fell at the floor and started crying,well, it broke my heart. I hadn't known her long at all, but there was something in her, something different.

_OKay, you have things to do, she'll be fine here, nobody is gonna hurt her._ Me and my men needed to find out who were dead, who were lost and who were safe. And it didn't take much to figure out that we had a leak among us. Someone had told the dogs everything about the party and the people who were going to be there.

I gave the perfect creature laying on the bed a one last look before I went to work.

**  
MICHELLE**

When I woke I noticed that I wasn't in my own room. I checked the room and realized that I knew the place I was in. Then I remembered it all, everything that happened last night. I felt how the panick started to rise inside me. _Calm down, breath, calm down. Everything is going to be okay, just get the hell out of here._

I jumped off the bed and saw that someone had left me new clothes on the chair next to the bed. I have to say that I was thankfull, there was really not much left from my dress that used to be so pretty. After changing the clothes I started to examine the door. It was locked but it would be more than easy to break the lock.

I was just starting to work with the lock when someone opened the door and almost knocked me to the floor.

"Michelle, what are you doing?"

It was Nicholas who caught me trying to escape. Just my luck.

"I need to get out of here, I need to find my family and Anna. Just let me go, I can take care of myself. Please."

His face wasn't so hard anymore and I think that my pleading almost worked for him. Almost.

"Well I have to say that you are quite good at taking care of yourself, but no, I can't let you go just yet. How did you even learn to fight like that? And where did you think you were going to go from here? You don't know how to move in this building."

I knew that I was going to do something stupid but for some reason I didn't stop myself.

"I know someone who works here, he told me how to move here and he thaught me to fight..."

He had a calculating look on his gorgeous face. I noticed that obsiously he hadn't had the time to take a shower for he was still covered with dry blood and his uniform was torn. From my opinion he looked sexier than in long time.

"Who?"

"Ehh well... Michael...?"

"Michael? The strange guy - I mean the one who never takes of his mask?"

Now I was little hurt. I knew that they thought of me, or **him** as a freak but still, I was a woman for god's sake.

"Yes, talking about the same guy. He happenes to be my.. second cousin! Yes, my second cousin. "

"Well, how small world this is, Michelle. "

_Mm, did you just imagine things but did he say my name in __**that**__ tone? Please, let it be that way!_ For a moment our eyes met and for a time that felt like forever we just stared at eachother. We both leaned a little bit closer to eachother and -BAM! Someone broke in to the room screaming like a hyena.

"Michelle, Michelle oh my god you are safe! And in a good company, I see. I was so worried!"

Anna was hugging me like a maniac who was never going to let go. And it was fine for me. A wave of relief washed trough me. My best frend was alive and safe.

"Oh dear, I was going to die for not knowing if you are allright!"

Another familiar voice. My mother. And behind her my father. He was stiff and formal like usual but there was something different in his eyes. After a moment of hugging and talking I had time to sneak away from their arms and turn my attention to Nicholas who was standing in the corner, obviously feeling little uneasy for whitnessing all this.

"Why didn't you tell me **immediately** that my family was safe? Ofcorse I am thankfull but still!"

For some reason I felt the need to yell at him, possibly due to the almost "kiss me moment" we shared earlier. He looked little amused but kept his face serious.

"I was going to,but for some reason you were crouching behind the door..."

"Yes, but, but but... Still!"

_Allways a charming school girl infront of him, right?_ I knew that I had much more serious things to figure out right now than Nicholas and our almost kiss. I had made myself a promise; I would find out what was happening. And I needed both Michael and myself to do it.

**There you go ;) Hope you enjoyed!**


	5. Why did I come here?

**Wou, next chapter! Thank you, my two supporters this far, you are wonderful! So keep reviewing and making me happy, and maybe I'll make you happy with a new chapter.:) LOVE!**

It had been couple of days since my terrible birthday party and we had moved to our other house. I have to admit that there were some benefits at being rich; once your home is destroyed, you have another house waiting for you to move in.

The whole vampire society was under a chaos after what happened; security systems had been tightened in every where and everyone was basicly suspecting everybody to be the traitor. I had started to believe that the attack to my birthday wasn't the main goal for the dogs, I thought that this just might be it. While my race was a complete mess, werewolves were free to do anything they wanted. Or almost anything. That's why I was more than happy to notice that things hadn't changed at Night watch. Only change was that Nicholas was even more demanding than before and every man worked harder than before. Right now it felt like we were the only thing keeping the dogs from tearing our race apart.

Okay, now I have to say that there was one other change too. But it was a good one. Nicholas had been very frendly to me, or should I say **Michael**. He seemed to be really interested about me, or now should I say, the cousin of a Michael. When I wen't to the office to take care of something, I noticed that I wasn't alone, Nicholas had been following me and wanted to know what was **my **favorite color or what flowers did I like. It was really nice and I was at the seventh sky, but it was getting dangerous. What if he walked in on a wrong moment and would see what was behind my mask? _Don't even go there. Just live at the moment._

Ofcorse Anna was thrilled about this. She was desperate to get something else to think than the werewolf attack, so she used all her energy to me and Nicholas. And like this day, she had a plan.

"Trust me, it will be worth this! And who knows, maybe I get to see Robert..."

Her bright idea for the day was to go outside the building where the Night watch society was, and to accindentally pump in to Nicholas.

"And what will we say when he asks why are we there? Have thought about that at all?"

She had a smug look on her face.

"Well well, obviously you think too little of me. "Ofcorse I have thought about that too. We are there waiting for Michael, naturally."

"Right. But have you forgot something... He isn't working today? I mean, I am here so I can't be working as a Michael."

"Have a little faith in me! I am just trying to help you to get the man of your dreams, and perhaps to see if Robert is the one for me... Back to the point. We just simply tell him that you were supposed to meet after his work and he forgot to tell you that he wasn't working after all. Simple as that. "

Looked like I had nothing to say about the whole thing. And maybe, **maybe**, was little excitted to go there too. After all, I hadnt' seen him as me, the real me, since the safehouse.

--

"Why oh why did I let you overspeak me to come here? We are making fools out of ourselves. I bet he'll laugh at me!"

"Shh, show me some fighter attitude please. And tell me if you see Robert!"

So, there we were, stalking Nicholas and apparently Robert too. I felt so stupid and wished that I had a different dress, this one made me look fat. _No, you are so not thinking about your clothes when you should be thinking a way to get out of here!_ And what made the situation even worse was that I was getting hungry.I hadn't fed in a while and everytime I saw Nicholas I could almost feel how my fangs grew longer and longed to sink to his flesh. _Mental note! EAT!_

"Hey, is there someone coming out? Who is he? Act normal!"

I looked to see who was coming out of the building. Two people. Nicholas **and** Robert. Oh, the irony. I leaned closer to Anna's ear and told who they were. Nicholas she had allready recognized but she was more than pleased to see that Robert looked that good.

"He is Robert? Not complaining."

Anna and I tried to look as cool and normal as possible while chilling out of the Night watch building. At last the men noticed us and the look on Nicholas face was suprised. Suprised and pleased, I think?

"Michelle and Anna? What are you too doing here? Ofcorse I am pleased to see you but..."

"Oh nothing special, just waiting for Michael. We are supposed to meet, you know."

Did my voice sound too nervious and high?

"Right... You know, he isn't working tonight...?"

"Oh, he isn't? Well Anna, looks like we are here for nothing then, haha. Ha."

I could see that she was in her own world right now, flirting with poor Robert who was happy now, but later... He wouldn't even know what hit him.

"Oh really, you think so Michelle? Well Nicholas, I have to say that I just came here for the men."

If I was able to blush I would have been red. Sooo red. Nicholas smiled a bit for Anna and introduced us to Robert. He had this weird look on his face when he shaked my hand.

"Do I know you from somewhere? There is something familiar in you... The way you move or something..."

Anna and I looked at eachother while a little panick started to rice inside of us. I tried to laugh but it sounded fake.

"No, I don't think so. But mm... My second cousin Michael works here, maybe it's that..."

"Michael, the odd fellow? You are his second cousin? What a small world. And what about you, Anna it was..?"

_Now this isn't nice anymore, everyone thinks I am, or Michael is odd. Well he is, but still it hurts._

**There you go honeys. **


	6. The kiss

**New chaper up, jjiiaaah! :D Thank you for the reviews, I'll try to make you happy. LOVE YOU!**

After a small akward silence between me and Nicholas Anna and Robert finally stopped their conversation.

"So, I think that it's for the best if me and Robert escort you home, right?"

"Yes, I really think that that's for the best."

I couldn't do anything else than laugh to Anna who was more than eager to spend more time with her new "future husband."

"So, how are you doing? I am so sorry for what happened at your party, it wasn't something to expect. I can assure you that we are doing everything to find out who caused this."

"I am fine, just fine. I know that you are doing everything, but there has to be something else... If I ever get to lay my hands on the one who is quilty, I swear I will kill him with my own two hands. "

Suddenly we stopped and Nicholas looked straight in to my eyes. He touched my hand with his own.

"Michelle look, I don't know you that well but I do know that you are stubborn. Once you make your mind there is no going back. And I also no that for some reason you can fight like a professional, but you are not. So please, promise me you won't try to figure this out by your own?"

"Okay."

_allready done, sorry._

Thought my mind was working like usually, my mouth wasn't. I was speachless. but not due to his little speech but because of his eyes. They were darker than normally, and I knew what that ment. _He is hungry! Run and hide before you go mad!_ I was sinking to his eyes, it was like his hunger was luring mine. Before I had time to stop myself I noticed that I was leaning closer to him. The space between us wasn't big anymore and I could smell his breath. How good it smelled, something between sweet and fresh, something exotic. It was like I, or actually we both were in a trance, no he was leaning closer to me too.

And before I knew, our lips touched. First it was gentle, the best first kiss you could ever have. We tasted eachothers lips and played with them for a while. But then I did something, or should I say that my hunger did something. I sank my fangs to his lower lip so that two little drops of his blood came out. I licked the blood and** god how good it tasted**. Suddenly he deepend the kiss and our lips brushed against eachother with such power that I felt week on the knees.

He nibbed my lip with his fangs but to my dissappointment he didn't pierce it.

"Kröhöm, I don't mean to interrupt you, but we are approaching home and I don't think your father will absolutely love it if he sees you liplocked with him..."

I threw myself away from Nicholas and felt completely humiliated. It wasn't enough that Anna had seen it all, but the way I had jumped to Nicholas... I hadn't never been as embarassed as I was right then. I didn't know where to look but somehow my eyes wondered to his face. He was looking at me too, with a little confused, but happy look on his face.

"And oh, maybe you should wipe that blood away from your face. Both of you."

Anna turned away from us laughing and saying something to Robert. Again we were standing in a silence and I was getting enough of it. I turned my back to him thinking about going inside and forgetting all about this evening, when he laid his hand on my shoulder. His touch made me shiver.

"Can I see you again, **please?**"

_After that... He wants to see you again?_

"Sure, I'd love that."

God how weak my voice sounded.

**There you go, enjoy ;) Tell me what you think about it. Tell me what you think about anything at all :D**


	7. Talk with the father

**Hi everybody! I just wan't to thank the ones who have been supporting me and this story. I love you, I hope I make you as happy as you make me.:) So keep reviewing and making my day!**

When Anna and I got inside our home my father was there to greet us.

"Where have you been?"

"Out. That's something you actually let me do, remember?"

_Until now it has been something I am allowed to do._

"Right. Well, there is something I need to discuss with you two. It is serious and important, it is going to affect all our lives."

Anna and I changes a worried look, this wasn't going to be anything good. My father tried to stare us down so we would be easy to work with. I have to admit that he can be a really scary man; he has noble features and a will that could brake walls. He was pride of our family and wanted people to respect him.

"Your mother and I have made a desicion. We are moving out of the town, it is too dangerous for you two, for all of us to live here right now."

We both let out a small yell of horror. _This can't be happening right now! Not now! I have a mission to do. And Nicholas..._ There was no way I was going to let him do this to me. For once in my life I really felt that I hated my father. He had always been over protective but this...

"No father. I am, **we** are not coming. I am 18, you can't protect me like this and tell me what to do. I am a vampire, I can basicly live forever. This time you are not going to have it in your way."

He actually looked little shocked, something like this didn't happen so often. Unlike usually Anna was standing silently, too nervious to rise against my father.

"I knew you would say that Michelle. Yes, you are 18 but I am your **father**."

"Yes you are, but I have my own life! Anna and I aren't coming. That's it. You can go with mother but we stay right here."

Finally Anna had managed to gather the courage that she needed and opened her mouth. Her voice was shaky but we heard her well.

"I am with Michelle. I don't think that running away would help anything. I have to say that I wan't to stay here too. I am sorry..."

"Yes, you heard her! We are staying here! We are going to be fine. Trust me. "

I softened my tone and reached for my fathers hand

"We are going to be fine. We can live here, we have all those security systems and..."

With a sight he looked me in the eyes and gave me a little smile.

"Try to understand me, I am only worried about you, the wolfs and all.. It was never supposed to happen..."

"I know, it was a shock to all of us. Does this mean that you are actually giving up?"

His soft laughter filled the whole room.

"To be honest I had gave up long before you even got home. Your mother had a thing or two to say about this thing, she knew that you wouldn't be co-operating with my plan. She also said that I needed to let you live more. So, you can stay here, but -"

Anna and I were screaming with joy! We were going to live together, with servants and stuff ofcorse but still! My job would be so much more easier from no one."

"Listen to me girls, there is the but-thing. Did you really think I would leave you on your own? No, no I won't. I have aranged things so that you are going be living in the safehouse of Night watch. There you will be safe and not wondering aroung getting yourself in trouble. I just send a message to the captain Nicholas, I don't know his answer yet but I am pretty sure that with one or two well selected words he will gladly take you in."

Slowly our joy turned into horror. All was going in the wrong direction, everything was going to be ruined. To my suprise the next one to speak was Anna.

"I think that sounds great. I am willing to give it a try. "

_What? What the fuck did she just say?_

--

"Listen to me Michelle, you really don't see the benefits of this arrangment. This way it is easy for you to sneak out, it is near the base and all. And ofcorse this way we are able to see Robert and Nicholas more often. Holy crap, if your father only knew that he is giving you to the hands of the man who is hot for you..."

Maybe she was right, maybe this was going to work out well. I didn't know yet but soon we would be about to find it out.

**There you go my frends ;)**


	8. Eavesdropping

**Wou here you go again! Something is happening, check out ;) REVIEW my lovely readerd!**

Tomorrow night we were going to move to the protection of the night watch. I was nervious so I had gone to work earlier than normally. I thought that I was going to be the first one to hit the base but to my suprise I heard voices when I reached the armory. _Crap, I really don't feel like chatting with the others tonight, I just wanna grap my guns and hit the streets..._

Instead of going straigt inside the room I stood behind the door for a moment trying to decide what to do. Should I wait for they to leave the room? Should I go inside right now and just get going? What to do, what to do. I was about to reach the doorknob when I heard something I didn't like.

"You know the odd fellow, Michael? I think there is something seriously wrong with that guy. I mean, can anyone say that you have seen his face?"

"Yeah, you are right. And what's up with his desire to work alone? Makes me think that he has something to hide from us..."

_What the fuck are those idiots talking about? This isn't good._ I stood there frozen, unable to go away. I didn't wan't to hear these things but something made me stay. I couldn't say who were inside, I had always been bad with recognising voices. I inhaled sharply before I was going to step inside and stop that nonsense when they said the worst thing of all.

"I wouldn't be so suprised if turns out that he is the traitor. I bet he has a lot of chances to associate with the dogs."

After that the room was filled with approving mumble. I was shocked. Could they really be thinking that? **I** was the one who had suffered from the attack of the dogs, **my** home was ruined and **my** family was moving away. It all happenedin **my** house. It really was a shame that they didn't know about all that shit. _Fuck them, I am going in now._ Before I opened the door I heard that they had changed the subject.

"Hey, you have heard that two hot aristocrat chicks are moving in tomorrow? They are going to live at the safehouse. "

"If I were you I wouldn't be so thrilled about them, I've heard that Nicholas has his eye on one of them. "

"Hey, I am just going to offer my protection and servises to them, that's all."

That was it, while the room was filled with disgusting laugh I decided to march in. I slammed the door shut behind me so that everybody noticed that I had came in. I didn't say a word, just marched to the closet, took my guns and equipment, gave my co-workers a nasty look ( it is a shame that I had a mask to cover it but...) and marched out of the room.

This was going to be a long night.

--

It was near to the dawn and I was about the leave the streets for that night. Nothing special had happened, it had been a quiet night. I was frustrated and wanted to kill something. _Where the hell are the dogs when you need them...?_ I jumped off the roof I was standing and landed to an alley beneath it. I hit the wall next to me. Yeah, it had done nothing to me but at the moment I felt like the whole world was my enemy.

Suddenly I heard a small sound from the alley right next to me. Slowly I started to make my way towards the alley, maybe this was what I had been hoping for. It was too late to take care of many werewolves but maybe there was one dirty dog who I could put down before heading home. I sniffed the air and I was right. There was something hairy. But when I got closer and could smell it better I noticed that there were many of them. Too many to take care of now. But something bothered me, there was something else too. Something that wasn't a werewolf. A vampire. I was about to jump away from the shadows and go to help the lonely vampire surrounded by the dogs when I heard someone speaking. _What is this night? All about eavesdropping others._

"You brought the information we wanted?"

That was definetly a werewolf, they all had this nasty sounding crack in their voices. Propably due to the barking they did a lot.

"Yes, they'r in the file I have. There."

And that was a vampire's voice. What the fuck was happening? What information? And why did that voice sound to familiar? I couldn't get the name of the speaker to my mind. I knew that I had heard it before.

"Good. See you later, we'll contact you, blood sucker."

_Okay time for me to move._ I sensed that they were moving out of the alley so I ran away as fast as I could. I had a big broblem in my hands. I had just heard when a vampire, someone of our own race, was giving information to the dogs. Was he the traitor I was looking for?

**Liked it? Hated it? Tell me what you think. ;)**


	9. Moving out

**Dear frends, thank you for all of your kind words! LOVE YOU ALL! And I wan't to apologize for not updating in a while, school keeps me busy ;S But here is the next chapter, and let me tell you, soon there will be some lemons ;) review and make me happy!**

It was the night we were moving out from our house. My parents had already gone and we were waiting for someone of the night watch to come and pick us up. My father was sure that we weren't able to get there by our own so now we were basically waiting for our babysitter. Anna was excitted like usually, babling about how much fun were going to have and how easy it would be to meet with Robert and Nicholas now. It looked like Robert was more than willing to be her "future husband". I felt sorry for the guy. The events of the last night were bothering me so I wasn't listening to her that much. I was trying to decide if I should tell Anna about it.

"Michelle, wake up! I am talking to you! Seriously, what is bothering you? Don't you think that this is awesome and wonderful and and... I am out of words, sorry."

I couldn't resist her so I knew that the game was over. I was telling her.

"Mmhh see, there is something that happened last night and it's not a good thing..."

I told her everything and as I had guessed before, she was shocked.

"You have to tell Nicholas! You have to!"

_Okay, I didn't expect that._ Usually she was all about "keep going, you are a lonely rider you can do anything by yourself" but now...

"No, I don't know about that, I don't think that it would be smart. At least not now. And besides, if he knew he wouldn't let me be involved to it, he would wan't to take care of it by himself. No, I don't wan't to tell him."

As I was speaking I noticed that Anna's face had lit up and a smirk had came to her face.

"You don't wan't to tell him what? And who is him?"

I didn't have to turn around to know who was standing behind me. _Why is this happening all the time?_ Anna was laughing at me when she saw that I had noticed what was happening.

I turned around only to see the most gorgeous creature of the world standing infront of me. I wasn't saying anything so apparently Anna thought that it was her duty to speak for me.

"Oh nothing, she just doesn't wan't you to know that she has a crush on you..."

_What? Did she really just say that?_ Nicholas had a lovely and ohh so sexy smile on his face. His eyes glittered as he looked at me. All I could do was stand there my mouth dropped open.

"Nice teeth Michelle."

It was Anna again. I shut my mouth as fast as possible. I was so embarassed. Looked like my fangs had their own life when I was near Nicholas, they just popped out and if my mouth was open like that...Well, there was no doubt about me being a vampire.

"No, I mean.. I, I... That's just...ermm..."

That was all I could get out. Physically I was still standing there but mentally... I was far away in the land where my embarassement had a life of it's own. His soft voice brought me back to earth.

" I don't know what that did mean but... Let's get you two in the car, shall we?"

Anna grapped my arm and started to pull me towards the car with her. I felt how Nicholas was watching me and it warmed my soul. Suddenly I felt Anna's mouth on my ear.

"He is so checking out your ass..."

A glorious moment indeed.

--

We had arrived to our new home and well... I wasn't so sure about how great this idea was. Our rooms were nothing compared to our old house but it would do. What I was concerned about was if I could be able to live so close to Nicholas without attacking him. He was a man who didn't talk too much and I knew it, but it was weird that the more silent he was, the more I wanted to know what was going on in his mind.

The ride to the safe house had been like a pure torture to me, Anna and I were sitting at the backseat and he was driving. Anna was the only one to speak. I had had to use all my willpower not to told him to stop the car and ask him to take me there. But I hadn't done it and I was proud of myself.

I was sitting in my new room trying to arrange my stuff and making it look like a home to me when I heard a knock on the door. Before I had time to answer Anna walked in. She had never really understood the consept of knocking; it was unbelievable that you had to actually wait for a call to step in before you just marched in.

"So, what do you think about all this? Not so glamorous as the old one but... I think we'll survive. "

She jumped on my bed and let her gaze wonder around the room.

"Yeah, you're right. So, how's you'r room?"

I walked to the bed and sat next to her.

"Just fine. But there is something I am wondering... Maybe your father did some arrangements I don't know but well... How are we going to handle our feeding? I mean, all our willing donors are out of our reach and I really don't feel like preying on humans."

She hit the nail on the head. That was something I had been wondering too and considering my current state of mind, or should I say hunger, well... Anna poked me between my ribs and woke me up from my trance.

"Michelle Michelle, your face gives you up. I bet you have some more than a willing donor in your mind all ready... Don't try to deny it, I feel the same way about Robert too... "

There we were, sitting on the bed next to eachother letting out longing sights. Suddenly the absurdness of the situtatuon hit me and I started to laugh. I grapped a pillow next to me and hit Anna with it. She let out a giggle and took another pillow in her hands. We started a wild pillow fight so we didn't hear the knock on the door. We also didn't notice when someone walked into the room. I was sitting on top of Anna holding a pillow above my head and letting out a horrible war cry before I let it drop down on Anna. She was laughing hysterically, until we heard a cough.

"We just came to check if everything is on control but obviously you are just fine... We'll leave you to... continue your pillow fight. Tell me if there is anything you need."

Anna and I changed a look and tried not to die out of shame. Nicholas and Robert were standing at the doorway chuckling quietly. Like usually, Anna was the one do break the silence.

"Well, there is something we do need... A couple of new pillows?"

**Hope you liked it, I'll try to update soon. Review and tell me what you think ;)**


	10. Training room

**Finally, some action between these two love heroes! Hope you'll like it ;) Tell me what you think! And thanks for the reviews, I love you all!**

Okay, my road was clear. No one was lurking me in the dark corridor and I was free to sneak to do some research. It was near dawn so no one was here, everybody had left home for the night. It was my luck that the safe house was well protected from the sun so I was able to move around even when the sun would rise. This night I hadn't been on duty so I wasn't dressed up as Michael. Instead I was wearing a black nightgown. If anyone was to see me, I would only be taking a walk before going to bed. But hey, I had to wear something black if I was going to sneak around, it was an unwritten law. You couldn't be sneaking around or spying people at dark if you weren't wearing something **black.**

My goal was the office where all the important papers were, or as we called it, the X-files. It was a very long shot, but I wanted to see who was the last one to sign in and what information he had been after. When I thought about it rationally, I was pretty sure that if the traitor had been there, there was no way that he had left his signature there to tell everyone that "Hey, yes, it is me, I am the one who took these actually really important files out of here and gave them to the wolves." But I was frustrated of not doing anything. Maybe I would also check peoples lockers, just in case...

I was just few corners away from the office when I heard someone taking a deep breath behind me. _Shit, why didn't I hear that someone was coming?_ There was no way of getting away from the situation so I decided to stick in my plan; only having a nightwalk.

"Michelle, what are you doind here? I thought that you were supposed to be in your room, or Annas..Or something..."

Ah, faith wasn't really being good to me. It was, guess who...Nicholas. At the same time I was irritated because I get caught but then again, Nicholas... At the dark corridor with me, no one else anywhere near. I was sure I would start to hyperventilate.

"Haha, well yes, I am having a little nightwalk, you know. New place and all, wanted to check it out... I think I'll just go back to my room."

When I finally met his gaze I started to feel really aware of myself. And my clothes. My nightgown wasn't really that long nor did it cover me really well.. There was something in the way he was looking at me, like he was... hungry. For me? For what? His dark eyes traveled all around my body, making me shiver really badly. And it really wasn't because I was cold.

"A night walk, right. Yeah mm well, maybe you should go back to your room. I'll just go... to do something."

Felt like he was just as confused as I was. There definetly was something between us but I wasn't sure what. Well, I was sure about my own feelings but he made me feel so unsure about everything. I wished I was able to read his mind. Neither of us showed no sign about moving to our directions, we just stood there, staring at eachother and breathing (was it just me?) irregularly.

Suddenly it was like something in the air had changed, the corridor was full of electricity. First I took one step closer to my way, whitch happened to be the way he was standing at. He did the same and so we approached eachother in slow tempo, like tasting what the other one was feeling and thinking. Finally our bodies met and there we were, standing not even a 20 centimeters away from eachother. After that, everything happened really fast.

In no time our bodies were tangled together and Nicholas pressed my back against the wall and blocked my way with his body. Our heated kisses didn't seem to have no ending at all, except when his mouth traveled down to my throat where he continued the kissing. I rubbed his back with my hand and wished that the thin fabric of his shirt would be somewhere far, far away. My legs were wrapped around his hips and I could feel his wan't towards me. I rocked my pelvis against his while he was still exploring my neck and my chest with his lips. I could hear how his blood boiled under his skin and that made my hunger wake up from it's sleep.

His other hand was traveling up on my thigh, under the hem of my dress. His touch burned me in the good way where ever he touched me. I forced his lips back to mine again and moaned against his mouth while he was grabbing my ass with his other hand. This was too good to be true, every touch was real, every kiss made me feel alive. This was so much better than it had been in my dreams. I touched his manhood trough his pants and was taken aback by the size and hardness of it. This made him growl under his breath and attack my neck with another set of hot and wet kisses.

Slowly he began to make his way, still carrying me in his lap like we were before, towards the nearest door to us. Somehow he managed to open it and led us inside. I didn't really pay attention to the room surrounding us but from what I saw it was a training room. The thing that caught my attention was a bick training mat on the floor. _Excellent. _

Fast, but still gently he laid us down on the mat so that I was on top of him. My head was spinning and the look in his eyes made me wan't to rip all of his clothes away. This was what I'd been dreaming of for so long, since the first day I laid my eyes on his gorgeous features. I knew that his feeling could't be so strong towards me, maybe he only wanted to sleep with me. Yeah, it made me little bit sad but the truth was that I was more than willing to settle on that. If this was all I was going to get, then bring it on.

We hadn't said a word since we jumped on eachother and maybe that was better. His hungry mouth was again exploring my skin, every place he could reach without moving my clothes. But I was getting impatient. Without hesitation I ripped his shirt in pieces and when I was free to touch his smooth chest I couldn't help touching it and feeling his muscles. Again, it was better than I had even dreamed. Nicholas breathed heavily when I licked his bare chest and kissed his collarbone. I didn't know where all my brave moves came from, it was like I was born to do this - with him. The truth was that I never had done anything like this. But I had an idea what I was supposed to do and the rest, well... I went impro.

Nicholas's hands traveled up on my thigh again and this time he took the hem of my skirt with him. He yanked it up with his fingers and releaved himself a great amount of my white skin. I helped him take the dress away from me so there I was, on top of Nicholas, the man of my dreams, with only my underwear on. He placed eager kisses all over my body and I was in heaven.

"You...you look so beautiful, your skin is so perfect Michelle..."

It was the first time that someone broke the silence. And I **really** liked his words. They set up an even more hungry fire in me. I brought my hands behind my back and opened my bra. I hesitated for a moment before I let the pretty lingerie drop on the floor. He inhaled deeply when he saw what I had to offer. With one fast movement he pulled us over so he was howering above me, taking and breathing in my naked form.

"Nicholas, I.. mm..."

I didn't know that to say but he didn't seem to mind. He smiled me sweetly and put one finger against my lips.

"Shh, I know."

The touch of his finger on my lips, the taste of his skin..._Wow! Is there anything else to say?_ I decided that he was still wearing too many clothes. His pants exactly. I reached for his pants wanting to undo the zipper, but due to my shaky hands I failed miserably. He saw what my intentions were and gave a helping hand. Before I had time to say anything he was off from his pants and to my suprise (and a very nice it was indeed), he was going commando. A wave of heat ran trough me when I saw what was waiting for me. Slowly his fingers began making their way towards my hips. From there they continued to my chest area and lingered there teasingly for a while before touching my aching nipple. How good it felt, and he only touched me for like a second. From there his delicate fighters fingers continued back where they started their journey; to my hips. From there their path continued towards south... He pulled my remaining piece of clothing aside so he had a free entrance to my wet spot. Like asking permission he tenderly touched me, making me gasp for air. He took my heavy breathing as a yes and stroked me again, this time with more pressure. He found just the right spots to make me feel **really** alive.

When he leaned down to kiss my wet folds I decided that it was enough. I wanted him so badly and actually, I was dangerously close to the edge.

"Nicholas, lets just... Continue this in a different way..mm... Shall we?"

His dark gaze rested on my eyes and from my dreamy face I think that he got my point. He pulled his hands away from me and slipped one hand below my back, holding my naked body against his. He positioned his manhood against my entrance and gently pushed inside. He was really gentle with me, like sensed that it was my first time and I wasn't ready to take it all at the same time. He touched my face with his hand and kissed my lips.

"You really are the most wonderful thing I have ever seen..."

His thrust became harder and harder and so did my breathing. I let out a loud moans as he made me feel better than ever. The last thing I remember was that I looked to the left and saw a huge mirror at the wall. From there I could see me and Nicholas. I looked so happy. I was in extacy.

**Liked it, hated it? Tell me your opinion ;)**


	11. The morning after

**Hi my honeys! I'm sorry it took some time to update, but here it is ;) So I hope you'll enjoy it! Review and let me know! **

**And yes, since I am from Finland and today was a really tragic day for all of us ( the Kauhajoki school shooting incident where 10 kids got killed), it would be nice if everyone who reads this chapter would spend a quiet minute for their memory /  
**

At first when I woke up I wasn't sure where I was. I hadn't opened my eyes but I could tell that I wasn't in my bed, not in home or at the safehouse. And then there was this nice, warm feeling and a weight that was over me. Like I wasn't alone. _Shit! How could I forgot that the man of my dreams is propably laying next to me?Well, atleast he stayed... Maybe he is still sleeping, should I go before he wakes up?_ My mind was filled with questions and my peaceful feeling was long gone. Slowly I finally opened my eyes to see what was going on. Yeap, there he was, still sleeping. His other hand was over my bare stomach and his face was near mine. It should be illeagal to look like that when you were still asleep. Gorgeous, that's the word.

For a moment I stayed still, listening to his breathing and gazing at his face; how his lips moved slightly like he was whispering something without voice. The las night had been... magical. We fit together like we were made for eachother. I could still feel his touch at my skin, his lips on my neck, my lips..._Stop it! Now! Do not think about those wonderful, perfect things!_ I was so afraid that he didn't feel these same things towards me as I felt for him. With a sight I decided to get up and leave the room before he would wake up. It would be easier, for both of us. Tenderly I lifted his hand away from my stomach and got up as fast as I could. Then I realized that I was still naked._Clothes, clothes, where are you?_ After a careful scanning I finally found them hiding at the corner of the room. I slid my nightgown on and tiptoed to the door. I opened the door and walked out of it, but before I closed it I gave Nicholas one last look. Right then, a second before the door closed our eyes locked together; he had woken.

I stood at the corridor breathing heavily. What had he thought when he saw me leaving? Did he think that last night was a mistake? Did he like touching me? I was sure my mind would explode, there were too many things going on. And I knew that I had, or atleast I **should** have bigger problems than him; there was a traitor running free and I had to find out who he was! There was no way I was letting this thing go now, it was something I had to do. Touching the wooden door with my fingers I said goodbye to the most wonderful night of my life and left for my own room.

--

"Anna just do it please, for me? I really need your help now. It's not so bad, you can go to the movies and walk around and do stuff like that..."

I was going to work tonight and I needed Anna's help. She needed to leave the house with me, like we were going out together and make sure that Nicholas would see it too. After that I could change my clothes and go to work like normally. This way I could be sure that Nicholas wouldn't come to look for me for some reason and wouldn't find out that I was nowhere to be seen. It would be easier for Anna too, I didn't wan't to make her lie for me if I wasn't in my room. Now I only had to reassure her that she would have wonderful time alone before she could come back to the house with me.

"Okay, I'll do it, but it's just not fun at all. All of our frends have left the city, or country like your parents, and I have no one to see! If only Robert could have a day off..."

"Oh please, could you be more in love with the guy Anna?"

I was laughing at her but at the same time I felt sad, the words were actually ment for myself. I couldn't get Nicholas off of my head no matter how hard I tried. And Anna's teasing comments weren't helping me at all. I hadn't told her about how far did we go last night, but I did tell her something. And that something was enough for her. I wouldn't get any rest for years, years and years.

"Yes, I could, I could be like you... Ha! So, should we be going in any time soon, Michael?"

She was right, we should be going soon so that I'd still have time for change and get back to the house. I pulled my clothes and stuffed them at my purse. I wasn't sure where to start, but I had a small plan. I would follow some of the men at their work, trying to find out if some of them did something suspicious. Only thing I really knew was that the traitor was someone I knew, someone from my work. It made me mad that I couldn't get the owner of the voice in my head, sometimes it was close to come out but it never did. I was sure that if I only heard him talking again I would recognize him.

Anna and I left the room and made our way to the front door of the building.And just as I had imagined, Nicholas was standing at the lobbey, talking with some of the men. He hadn't put his mask on his face so I could see how his perfect eyes followed me as I walked trough the hall. No matter how I tried I couldn't help myself, I was weak: I coudn't pull my eyes off of him. It was like time was slowing and there was no one else than us. I was quite sure that he was going to take a step towards my direction but luckily ( was it?) Anna took my hand and started to yank me like a madman. The spell broke and everything got back to normal. I felt sad when more and more space got between us, I knew that I would see him soon as Michael but that wasn't the same.

"You should be lucky for having me with you! If you were alone there you would bee doomed! You have no control of your body when you are near him, you know."

Anna was half laughing and half serious when she pointed out her thoughts. And I knew that she was right. I was **so** going to change that, I had a job to do and I coudn't wander around thinking about Nicholas all the time! WIth my new found energy I grabbed my frend's hand and pulled her around a corner a few block away from the base. With her watching my back I changed my clothes and soon I was no more Michelle, it was a duty time for Michael.

--

"Okay, everybody listen to me now! It's going to be a normal night but I am going to choose one man to come with me. I have some things to do and I need help."

I arrived back to the building back just in time. I was anxious and ready for action. I hadn't really decided who to follow first and if I should check their lockers first for any details, but I was full of energy to get **something** started. I assumed that Nicholas (oh what a man) was going to choose Robert like always so I wasn't really paying attention to what was happening around me.

"So Michael, is it ok for you?"

_Shit, why is Nicholas looking at me with his perfect eyes? Did he ask me something? What?_

"Excuse me sir, could you repeat your question? I wasn't...listening."

He gave me a strange look and I was glad that he couldn't see my face, not only because I wasn't really a guy but because I must have looked crazy. I felt crazy, everytime he looked at me. _Stop it!_

"I was asking if it was okay for you to come with me tonight?"

_No, it's not, I can't be with you, alone. And besides I have other things to do._

"Yes, sure sir. "

I can't believe how mighty my will power is.

**Hope you enjoyed it! ;)**


	12. A chat

**Hi there my lovely readers! Thank you for your reviews and kind words, they really make me HAPPY! And I am sorry that it took me so long to update and that this chapter is a shortie, it has been ready for a while but I kinda.. forgot it :D And I've been soo lazy. Back to the point, wan't to know what's going to happen with Michelle and Nicholas? ;)**

Nicholas and I left the building and I was sure I was going to die. I had troubles to keep up the Michael voice and act when all I wanted to do was to talk to him like a girl and to kiss him. Kiss him hard. Everytime he turned his back at me my fingers were about to touch him but luckily I always controlled myself, just in time. The atmosphere was really akward. We were standing in some rooftop and I could see or hear nothing alarming. _Damn, I was hoping this would be a night full of action!_ It was weird, Nicholas was just standing there, no sign of anything he could use my help with like he had said. I was just going to ask him if everything was fine when he turned to me and took off his mask. That took me off guard.

"I have to be honest with you Michael. There is a reason why I wanted you to come with me..."

Was it just my imagination or did I hear an edge in his voice? _Oh my god he knows! That's why he asked me to come here! Shit shit shit!_ I was panicking, I couldn't imagine anything else it could be. This was it, my doom had arrived.

"Erm Nicholas, I can explain, it's not what it seems like..."

My voice sounded really girly but hey, I was going to die anyway...

"Yeah, it really isn't what it looks like! I wan't you to be honest with me now.."

I was panicking, he would hate me! I was going to tell him the truth, at some point when I would be ready, not like this! I took a deep breath before I was going to start the pleading.

"What does Michelle think about me? Does she even like me? I don't know, she is so... different. I am not a man like this, I don't get nervious over some girl but she... She just does these things to me!"

_What? He doesn't know anything he... Is asking things about me?_ That really wasn't the thing I was expecting, not even close. I felt like screaming and crying out of joy! Michael liked me! I wasn't exposed at all! I was safe and he liked me! Instead of all those things I let out a sigh of relief and smiled behind my mask. And this time I made sure that my voice was masculine.

"That wasn't something I was expecting. I don't really know, we are only cousins you know, but I think she might like you, sir."

_Oh yes she does like you!_ I could see how his troubled face melted into a smile that lighted his features making my heart skip a beat. Then he let out a loud laugh.

"Yes, I sure know that you are cousins, it's scary how similar your voices are! She has a prettier one ofcorse but still. "

I laughed nerviously at his words. Looked like I was clear, whitch was a good thing. I had never seen him so relaxed when he was at work, but I sure knew some other place where he had been relaxed...

"I've heard that many times before. So, what are we up tonight, you needed my help with something, sir?"

He looked little guilty when he looked at me.

"Well actually, I don't have anything, just wanted to talk to you. You can go minding your own business, I know you like to work alone."

"Oh. Well, thank you sir. See you tomorrow."

With that I jumped off of the roof and started to run towards the base. It killed me to leave him now, he'd looked so cute but this was the perfect time to check the lockers, everyone was out. But my mind wasn't completely focused on my mission, it was full of images of Nicholas and me. _He liiikes mee, hee reallyyy likees mee!_ I also realized that maybe, just maybe I really made Nicholas happy, he hadn't never been so ok with my want to work alone. If this was how I effected him, well, it would be good for the both of us, Michael and Michelle.

**Sorry, it's a shortie, I'll make it longer next time;) Keep reviewing!**


	13. Dirty laundry?

**Hello my honeys! Hope you liked the previous chapter as much as I like you. So here is the next one, enjoy! Thanks for all the alerts and reviews! And remember to keep doing that! ;)**

_Okay, who is going to be my first victim... Alex maybe, I've never really liked him..._ I had managed to make my way to the locker room without being noticed by anyone. I didn't even know what I was looking for, but I had this hope that maybe I would recognize it when I saw it. Secretly I was hoping for something like a big fat file with a headline _All the secret information I am going to give for the dogs._ If it only would be that easy... So Alex it will be. Getting the closet open was easy but the next thing wasn't: his closet was full of greasy porn magazines, yack. I decided to move on, Alex really was a weirdo. I wen't to the next closet and opened it, only to find nothing interesting. I mentally kicked myself when the next closet was Robert's, I felt bad about snooping Anna's future husband's closet. I was just going to get the lock open when I felt a vibration in my pocket; my phone. Anna, speaking about the devil...

"Michelle! Seriously I am done! There is nothing good at the movies that I haven't seen and I am bored. Just tell someone that you are taking the rest of the night off and get you'r ass over here so we can go home, so **I can finally go home!**"

"Calm down, are you sure there is nothing else to do? It's just that I just got started with something important and I -"

"Great, see you in five!"

Click.

Fine. When she's in that mood... Okay, better leave Robert's closet alone, maybe it was a sign from above. Or from Anna.

"Michael, what are you doing here alone?"

_Oh fuck, I didn't hear someone came in the room!_ Slowly I turned around and saw Alex the greasy guy standing at the doorway. He eyed me suspiciously and I tried to look as innocent as possible. Trough my mask.

"Heading home early, nothing special to do. Just came to took few thing from my locker before I left..."

He gave me a strange look.

"Then why are you standin infront of Robert's closet and not your own?"

"Oh, my mistake, hehe. So, see you later."

"Yeeaah, right..."

I walked past him and couldn't help but feeling guilty. This wasn't good, everyone was allready thinking that I was the traitor, and if and when Alex would talk to the others, I would be screwed. _Well, there's nothing you can do right now. Just go and find Anna so you can go to bed. God I am hungry..._

--

I arrived at our meeting place and saw that Anna was there allready waiting for me. And man she didn't look happy at all.

"You'll never guess what! Robert called me and asked if I wanted to meet him since he wasn't working tonight after all. Yeah it was nice, but guess what? I had to say **no**, because I am supposed to be out with you so you could dress up like a man and play masculine!"

Oh I see, that's why she is so pissed off. Explains a lot. I tried to hold back my laughter but I couldn't; soon I was cracking up right before her eyes. First she was fuming but soon I saw a little smile forming on her face. It didn't take long from her to be laughing with me at her behaviour.

"Well okay maybe it isn't that big deal but I was really bored! You were having fun with kicking asses and I was stuck here alone, no frends, no Robert..."

I wrapped my arms around her and kissed her cheek.

"I am sorry Anna, but if it makes you feel any better, I wasn't kicking asses at all. Actually, I am going to be the one who's ass is going to be kicked..."

I told her what happened at the lockers and before that with Nicholas. She was torn between; obviously she wanted to talk about Nicholas and how was our relationship going to go one but at the same time she was really concerned about the locker room accident. She knew that I couldn't afford to be revealed. I tried to lighten the situation by changing my clothes and telling her to go and run to Robert and do something fun for the rest of the night. She was pleased with that and as soon as we got back to the safehouse she went to change and took off. I had some serious plotting to do.

After hours of thinking and desperate self-abuse I was going to kill myself. How couldn't I give a face to the voice I had heard in the alley? I was sure there was something wrong with me, a person who dressed up as a guy couldn't be healthy anyway. When I heard a knock in my door I felt like I was saved. If Anna wanted to talk about Robert, I was more than willing to do it, anything would be better than thinking of ways to make a vampire suicide. Faster than a light I made my way to the door and practically jumped against the person behind the door.

" I am so reliefed you came, I am ready to kill myself if I don't get my mind away from these things!"

_Wooaaah, when did Anna became this... muscular? And tall?_

" Ehh I am happy to see you, too...?"

Finally I met the eyes of a person who most certainly wasn't Anna. Nicholas. How was this possible? Not that I wasn't happy to see him, I just had this feeling that everytime I met him I was doing something embarassing or sneaking around.

"Nicholas! I thought you were Anna, I wasn't expecting for you... Not that I mind but..."

His hands lingered on my skin before he let me down. I didn't wan't to let go of him either, his skin felt so soft under my fingers and seing his bare neck made my hunger growl.

" I didn't know I was coming here, but this was the way my feet were walking so... Listen Michelle, I'd like to talk to you, if it's okay for you. "

I was really aware of him right at the moment, he looked so gorgeous standing at my doorway and looking all...manly. It was a shame that my room was a mess, but it had to do.

"Yeah sure, come on in. It's little messy in here, I hope you don't mind..."

He gave me a smile that made my knees go weak.

"I don't mind at all."

**There you go, until the next time ;)**


	14. I want you to be mine

**Hi guys! I know it's been a long time... A REALLY LONG TIME since I last updated and I am sorry for that :s I just kind of lost my inspiration and interest in writing for a long time but now I am back! So to make up my absence I am trying to finish this story as soon as possible, whitch means writing, writing and more writing for me! :D I just want to thank you all for your comments and support, thank you for reading my brainchild and even more thanks for liking it! 3 P.S. Don't kill me if this sucks, I am really rusty :D**

I turned my back and walked away from the door to let him in. Ofcorse he had been in my room before but this time felt different, him being there now felt really intimate. I had a really hard time keeping my thoughts clear when I could sense him standing right behind me, looking at my turned back. I took a deep breath and turned to look at him again.

"So... what was it that you wanted to talk to me about? "

He stared at me with his gorgeous eyes and I could see that he was having some sort of an inner fight. I don't know wether did he won or lost the fight but I really liked the result: a sexy smile spread across his face and his eyes started to twinkle.

"Michelle, what do you think about me?"

_Whooa that was really... straight to the business if I may say!_ I knew that we had to have this talk sooner or later, and after Nicholas' and Michael's chat earlier I knew that he liked me. But there was the problem, he liked me. I **loved** him. I was pretty sure that he would never feel the same way about me that I felt for him. How could he ever love me when I had so much to hide and so many things I couldn't tell him? This whole Michael thing was important and noble but it's effects to my lovelife weren't as glorious at all. And now I didn't know what to do. I should enjoy the fact that he liked me a little bit but how could I when I knew that being with him only made me love him even more! Things would only be harder for me when the time that he didn't want me anymore would come. And I would be hurting. A lot.

"Well... You are a really nice guy, someone I can always rely on...."

_Oh Michelle, that was smooth, the only thing missing from that was that you think of him as a BROTHER! And for god's sake, the things you think about when you see him are not things to do with your brother!_ Lifting my eyes to meet his was almost as hard as fighting against a pack of dirty werewolves, if not even harder. To my suprise his smile had grown even bigger. Slowly he took a step towards me, minimizing the space between our bodies. I swallowed and moved back too, afraid that if our bodies would touch I would do something really un-ladylike to him and his muscular body.

"Is that so? And there is nothing else you think about me...? Anything?"

His voice was smooth and his tone was teasing, I could hear the laughter in it. He knew exactly how I thought and felt about him but he wouldn't let me get away easily. Seeing it from my posture, bodylanguage and gestures when he was around wasn't enough, he wanted to hear it from my lips. Still looking at me he took another step towards me, making me move along with him. The problem was that I was out of space, my back was against the wall and he was standing only inches away from me. My fingers yearned to touch his hard chest, my lips yearned to kiss his lips. I was having really hard time finding the right words when he lifted his hand and his fingers landed on my neck. His touch was gentle and light as a breeze of air when his fingers traveled to my collarbone and back up behind my neck again.

"I...I...I like you. A lot."

My last words came out as a mush so I didn't think that he even heard them. How wrong was I?

"Well Michelle, I like you a lot too. More than a lot actually. And I am tired of this hide and seek game, I wan't you to be mine. And I can see that **you want** to be mine. "

That was is, who cared if he only liked me a lot instead of loving the hell out of me? I was going to live for hundreds of years if some nasty werewolf didn't rip my head off or some crazy maniac with a stake and a torch didn't try to banish me to hell. Basically I would have more than enough time to feel sorry for myself and spend the rest of my almost eternal life in mourning for losing the love of my life. But that was later, now I was going to enjoy this moment.

I threw my arms around him and attacked his lips with my own. It felt like ages I had kissed him like this and I can tell you, it felt good to be back. His hands traveled from my collarbones to my sides taking me as close to his body as possible. He lifted me so I could wrap my legs around his body while he laid soft kisses across my neck, down to my cleavage and back to my lips again. We deepend the kiss even more and before I knew I tasted something delicious. I licked his lower and upper lip clean and realized that it was blood, his blood. But mixed in it was my own blood too. Without checking I knew that my fangs would be long and ready to puncture some flesh but seeing that Nicholas' fangs had come out too made my head spin. Both of our bloody lips turned us on even more and we continued kissing eachother making more quickly healing wounds so we could taste the sweetness that was running trough both of our veins.

He carried me towards my bed and laid me down so I was under him. Without thinking I flipped us over and straddled him while I took off my shirt. His eyes wondered across my naked skin, taking in all I had to offer. The distant between our lips felt too long and once again I leaned down to touch them. Slowly I licked his bloody lips making my hunger growl, everything in me yearned to him. His hands were traveling across my bare back making me shiver where ever he touched me. While I kissed him he started to move his hip against mine and that was it. I wasn't planning on doing anything like this but it came out of instinct: I plunged my fangs trough his neck.


	15. You are everything

**Hello again my lovebirds! So here you go again, it's not that long but I'll try to make the next chapter a little bit longer ;) And if you want to make me happy: REVIEW! Love!**

"Really Michelle, you have nothing to be embarassed about. Actually I've been thinking about that moment more often than you could even guess!"

Nicholas was holding me in his arms and trying to reassure me that I had done nothing wrong. I was so humiliated, why did I have to have no self control when it was about him? Those little bites we did when we were kissing were nothing, but drinking, really drinking from another vampire was something you couldn't just do like that. There are couple of occasions when we did drink from eachother; when a pair is in love they can drink from one another, it is in indication of affection and devotion to your significant other. It is a really intimate thing to do, not something to do at your first date. And then there is the other obvious occasion when a vampire, usually a female vampire, can drink from a fellow creature. Like I have told before, females in our race are thought as a delicate and fragile things, so to the male it's only natural not to let us hunt for blood by ourselves. We drink from blood banks or willing donors who are male vampires. They go, hunt and drink the human blood and then come to us and we, under our parents supervision, drink the fresh blood from them. It's stupid and unnecessary but for some reason that is the custom. My dad, being who he is, has always been very strict about who do Anna and I get to drink from if blood from blood banks isnt' available. And now I had attacked Nicholas' neck and drunk like a dehydrated beast!

"I'm so sorry Nicholas, I don't know what came over me! I haven't eaten in a while and I was hungry and and...ohh god!"

He laughed while he stroked my hair and lifted my chin so he could see my eyes.

"Don't be sorry about anything, I quite enjoyed it. And actually your eating arrangements were one thing I was going to talk to you about soon, ofcorse your dad didn't left before making sure you and Anna had blood supplies arranged here. We have blood banks here for you to feed on, but now I am starting to think that they are useless, feel free to drink from me anytime you wish. I asked Robert to show Anna where to get blood so she won't be starving either. "

His words made my unbeating heart warm and a smile spread across my face.

"Thank you. But this will be the last time I am going to drink from you, you don't have to do that for me. I know that it isn't a thing you just do, I have been drinking from the same guy forever and my dad has made sure he would have no romantic feelings towards me. "

Suddenly his face darkened and his jaw tightened.

"And naturally I have no romantic feelings towards him what so ever..."

His face brightened again and I gave his lips a little peck, just to make sure he understood.

"That doesn't matter, you are not going to drink from any other guy from now on if I have anything to say about it. Or from bloodbanks. So honey, that leaves us with only one option, me. "

I couldn't believe he was offering his neck for my use!_ Calm down girl! Well okay a little hurray will do but nothing else! HURRAY!_ Now that this was settled I couldn't be happier to just cuddle in his arms while we lay down on my bed.

Time seemed to pass by unbelievable fast. Seemed like we could talk about anything. Well obviously not anything, me being the "ohh so weird Michael" was still my secret. My head rested on his chest while he drew patterns on my still naked skin with gentle fingers.

"Can I ask you something Michelle?"

Out of habbit I automatically stiffened and went trough many worst case scenarios in my mind about his question, one being the fact that somehow laying there he had found out my manly night actions. Absurd, I know.

"Mmm, aha?"

He chuckled at my responce and kissed my forhead, freeing me from my doubts.

"After that night in the training room... Why did you leave so quickly before I had woken up?"

I bit my lip while trying to decide what to tell him. And how to tell him without sounding like a total idiot.

"Well... I thought that maybe I was just a... a one night thing for you...I didn't want to be the one left there alone, feeling stupid and sad..."

Again he forced me to look in his eyes so I could see the seriousness on his face. He pulled me even closer to him as if wanting to melt me in to his own body.

"You are anything but a one night thing Michelle, you are... You are everything. I could never have sworn to your dad to do anything in my power to keep you safe and out of trouble and then use you like that! You know that now, right?"

Something in his words and tone made it impossible to think he wasn't telling the truth to me. He really ment it. And boy was I happy! As a gesture to show my understanding I started to inch my hands down south, eager to repeat our night in the training room. My mind was getting filled with wild ideas what we could do when suddenly his firm hand stopped my plans. I looked at him with guestioning eyes feeling afraid he didn't want me after all.

"Oh no darling, there will be no love action until I have made sure you really understand you are more than a one night stand to me. "

With a laugh he closed me in his arms and held me close to him.


	16. Rambo

**I know I know, I am a bad person for not updating sooner. And this one isn't that long unlike I promised so I apologize for that too :s Try to enjoy it even a little bit! Love you, and remember to review ;)**

Way too soon Nicholas gently told me that he had to go and do his job, did he like it or not. At the mention of work my mind cleared and all the worries about finding out what was going on came crushing back. The time I had spent with Nicholas was so good that I had barely even remenbered that there was something to worry about. As soon as the target of my most tenderest feelings left the room with kisses I started to pace around and think what to do next. I still had some time before it was time to change my clothes and become Michael once again and I was determined to use that time well; who in the hell was the owner of the voice I had heard at the alley? Before I was too deep in my thoughts I heard footsteps outside my room and was certain that Nicholas had came back and decided to try and daunt him a bit. I positioned myself next to my door so whoever would come in wouldn't be able to see me and then I' would jump in his back. _Ha, all work and no fun makes Jack a dull boy so lets have some fun! _The door opened and without looking if it really was Nicholas I let out a scream and jumped right on the intruder.

"Excuse me Rambo but what do you think you are doing on my back?"

_Oops, no Nicholas. This is the second miscalculation I've made today!_ Gracefully, or atleast that was what I was aiming for, I landed down from my best friends back. Anna stared at me like I was a total maniac and after trying really hard to keep up her poker face she cracked up laughing.

"I have always known there is something seriously wrong with you but this... Should I tell somebody about your behaviour, Nicholas maybe?"

Still laughing she managed to drag her shuddering body towards my bed and sit down on it's edge. Trying to look hurt I theatrically fell down on my bed next to her and mumbled something about that actually Nicholas was the intented victim and she should learn to knock. After we calmed down Anna started to stare at my face and her eyes turned into slits. A wicked smile spred across her face.

"Well well my little snowflake, somebody has a beautiful rosy colour on her cheeks, does this mean you have been dining without me?"

A guilty look took over my features when I started to tell her everything that had happened today with Nicholas. After I was done Anna was bouncing around my room like a rubber ball. If there would have been a human to witness this all he couldn't have seen anything but an unclear blur.

"This is excellent, what have I been saying you all this time? He is **so** in love with you. I knew it, I'm your daddy. "

Her little victory dance was hilarious to watch and i burst out into laughter again.

"No Anna, he doesn't love me, he likes me. Allthough he did say that I was everything... What does that even mean?"

She looked at me like a was a total fool and turned on her teaching gear while smoothing down wrinkles on her dress.

"That means that if he doesn't love you yet, he will. Soon. Very soon. Whitch reminds me about this, you'll never guess what Robert and I have been up today..."

After letting out all she wanted to say about perfect, gorgeous, handsome and superhero Robert she turned serious.

"So, anything new about the whole traitor thing? Any clues? Ideas about the mysterious voice you heard?"

To my displeasure I had to told her that I knew nothing. This whole situation was so irritating I was ready to kill a whole pack of werewolves with my bare hands. And that was exactly ( well okay maybe not with my bare hands, I prefer silver bullets and knives) what I was going to do very soon, it was time to let Michael out and play.


End file.
